The invention relates to a funnel, and more particularly, to an improved multipurpose funnel system for filling a container which prevents overflow during filling, is self venting and is capable of filling hard to reach container locations.
It is not always easy to determine when, or if, major repairs, perhaps even a complete overhaul is required for an automobile truck or engine. High mileage is not necessarily an indication that engine work is needed, just as low mileage does not preclude the need for maintenance action. An engine that undergoes regular and frequent oil changes, as well as other required maintenance, will most likely provide many thousands of miles of reliable service. Conversely, a neglected engine may require an overhaul very early in life.
Most motorists realize the need to check the oil on a frequent basis to ensure that the oil level is sufficient to supply the required amount of lubricating oil to the engine. Additionally, manufacturers recommend that oil be changed every 3,000 miles or so. Whenever oil is added to an engine, the oil cap must be removed and, ideally, a funnel inserted into the oil filler opening to prevent oil from spilling onto the engine block and the area beneath the engine block. The funnels that are used for this purpose are manually positioned in the oil fill opening, after the cap has been removed, and a bottle of oil poured into the funnel. The bottle must be held in until all of the oil has been poured. Most automotive vehicles require four or five quarts of oil, depending on the size of the engine, when the filter is replaced, and each quart bottle of oil must be held until the last bottle is emptied. This is not an overly demanding task, physically, but it is a time consuming task.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,386 to Orr discloses a funnel for use in filling containers with liquid and designed to prevent overflowing of the container during filling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,944 to Sarkin et al. discloses a self venting funnel that automatically vents air from a system or container while a fluid or solid material is being introduced therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,193 to Sanders discloses a self venting multipurpose funnel having a plurality of sections of varying diameter.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.